Reylo
: “You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me." : — Kylo to Rey. Reylo is the het ship between Rey and Kylo Ren from the Star Wars fandom. Canon The Force Awakens Kylo and Rey met for the first time in a forest, during a First Order's attack. Kylo had already heard of her. When he came out from behind a rock, she got scared and she shot, but he stopped all the shots with his lightsaber. Then, he paralyzed her with the Force, and tried to force Rey to confess to where BB-8 was, by using his lightsaber and the Force. When he was using the Force, a stormtrooper came and said that they needed more troops, and Kylo said : "Forget the droid. We have all we need." He put Rey to sleep with Force, and carried her to his ship. When Rey woke up in Kylo Ren's ship, he was sitting in front of her. Then, Rey said that she was feeling uncomfortable with Kylo's mask, so he took it off. During this scene, Kylo learned a bit more about her, by reading in her mind. Next, He tried again to force Rey to confess where was the map that led to Luke Skywalker, but Rey resisted again so Kylo failed to his goal, and he left the room. During the time where Kylo Ren wasn't there, she escaped. When Kylo returned to the room and saw that Rey was no longer there, he entered into an extreme anger and destroyed the "armchair" where Rey was sitting. After Kylo killed his father and Chewbacca shot him, he looked up and saw Rey and Finn. He became angry and chased them to Starkiller Base' forest. Rey called him "a monster". After Rey attempts to shoot Kylo with her blaster, he threw her against a tree using his Force powers. Finn, defending Rey, took Luke's lightsaber and engaged a fight between the two. Finn hurt him at the shoulder, but Kylo sent Luke's lightsaber flying away and slammed his back, leaving him now unconscious. Then, Kylo tried to take the lightsaber, but Rey took it first with the Force, and they fought. Kylo Ren dragged her to the edge of a cliff, where their lightsabers and eyes met with intensity. It was during that moment, he requested to be her "teacher" and "show her the ways to the Force." He knew she was very powerful. Rey then closes her eyes for a second, using the powers of the Force to give her a sense of serenity and understating. It was in this moment, she took the lead and defeated him. A slash from her saber caused Kylo to fall to the ground and leaves a wound across his face. However, she did not kill him, despite having the opportunity. Rey left him on the ground, while the cliff split in two, keeping them apart from each other. She did not kill him because she did not allow the darkness to overtake her. The Last Jedi While she resided on Ach-To, Rey and Ben (Kylo Ren) discovered that they possessed a Force-bond with each other. The first time they connect, Rey attempts to shoot Ben (Kylo Ren) while he tries to understand how the bond works. Over the course of multiple bonds, the two warm up to each other, which ultimately led Rey to seek out Ben in an attempt to restore him to the light side of the Force. Ben brought Rey directly to Snoke, who claimed that he had created the bond to take advantage of Ren's weakness. Snoke ordered him to kill Rey while torturing her but Ben instead saw how much pain Rey was in and that he realised that he had become attached to her. Instead of killing Rey, Ben was willing enough to help Rey that he killed his master, Snoke. Afterward, the two fight side by side against Snoke's guards. Although Ben turned against his master and killed him, he was still entrenched in the dark side and offered Rey the opportunity to join him in ruling the galaxy. Rey refused, and the two briefly struggled, causing Skywalker's lightsaber to be destroyed. Rey escaped and headed to Crait, where she and Chewbacca aided the Resistance by taking out the First Order's TIE fighters in the Falcon. Kylo demanded the destruction of the Falcon, as he wanted to kill Rey. He even proclaimed to Luke Skywalker that he would destroy Rey. As Skywalker distracted the First Order by projecting himself from Ahch-To, Rey helped the remainder of the Resistance escape and saw Kylo Ren once more before leaving. Quotes "The girl I've heard so much about." — Kylo to Rey "You're my guest." Kylo to Rey "You still wanna kill me ?"— Kylo to Rey "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." Rey to Kylo "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." — Kylo to Rey "You have compassion for her." — Snoke to Kylo (about Rey) ”You‘re a monster.” — Rey to Kylo (this shows her hate for him) "It is you." — Kylo (about Rey) "You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the force." — Kylo to Rey "Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours...only you." — Kylo to Rey “You have that look in your eyes. From the forest.” — Kylo to Rey "You're not alone." — Kylo to Rey "Neither are you." — Rey to Kylo "Let the past die. Kill it if you have to." Kylo to Rey "Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn. I’ll help you." — Rey to Kylo "I saw something, too. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me." — Kylo to Rey “You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me." — Kylo to Rey (note that this is an abusive line; Kylo was taunting Rey but still revealed symphathy and somewhat compassison) "Join me, Rey. Please." — Kylo to Rey (said in a calm hoping voice0 "Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way." — Rey to Kylo ”I’ll destroy her, and you, and all of it.” — Kylo to Luke Skywalker (about Rey) Trivia *Vincent Vendetta has made three Reylo videos. They aren’t very plausible and they don’t really prove the entire Reylo "theory" *On December 15th, Adam Driver, Kylo Ren's actor, has been invited on "The Late Night Show with Stephen Colbert"; in the show, he has made kiss each other two figures of Kylo and Rey. *Rian Johnson, The Last Jedi's director, sometimes likes or comments Reylo stuff on Twitter. *Daisy Ridley, Rey's actor, commented "All this art is so beautiful !" under a Reylo fanart, on Instagram. *Mark Hamill and Carrie Fisher also liked Reylo art on social medias. *On this video, Carrie Fisher said that Rey was going to forgive Ben. *Kelly Marie Tran (Rose Tico) has confirmed she ships Reylo, has called it her OTP and said she runs Reylo accounts